


New Thread

by SilverServerError



Series: Material Planes [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Modern AU, Open Relationships, Raven Queen/Lup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: “Oh my God.”She startles slightly to hear Barry’s sleep-groggy voice this early in the morning, and by the time she looks back to the door, it’s been shut again. For a moment, there’s nothing but the muffled sound of grumbling and few slightly-too-loud noises as Barry navigates their furniture.“Babe?” She calls out, a delighted smile slowly overtaking her face.





	New Thread

Lup is a goddess of her own creation.

Her heels click softly on the tile as she crosses a leg and lets her weight settle, turning back towards the mirror, staring herself down as a tilt of the head sends a few loose curls to spill across her shoulder. She tries a few more angles, adds a touch more eyeliner, then gathers her hair again, twisting it in a loose bun and securing it with a single long hair pin.

It’s sharp. Obsidian. Minimalist. Very Raven.

She picks out a few short pieces to frame her face, then with intention, she turns again, looking back over a shoulder as she drags long red nails up the curve of her hip and waist. She gives the mirror a smoldering look as she raises the other with a cruel slowness, then pulls the pin free, letting long blonde waves settle over tan skin and shifting muscle.

  
“Oh my God.”

She startles slightly to hear Barry’s sleep-groggy voice this early in the morning, and by the time she looks back to the door, it’s been shut again. For a moment, there’s nothing but the muffled sound of grumbling and few slightly-too-loud noises as Barry navigates their furniture and complicated puzzles like drawer handles while still half asleep.

“Babe?” She calls out, a delighted smile slowly overtaking her face.

He doesn’t answer, but the next thing she sees is the door opening again and Barry blinking against the light as he fumbles his glasses on. She clocks the heart-stopping moment his eyes fully focus on her. His expression of shock and immediate defeat.

She understands of course. She’d had a similar reaction when she first set eyes on this particular creation of nude tulle and black lace.

  
“Oh God,” he says again weakly, voice rough. “Lup…”

She flicks her hair over a shoulder and turns to settle her hips against the counter so she can pose for him, one arm back, the other contriving to casually rest the pin against her lip. “Morning, Barrold,” she sighs, voice low and wonton. She takes a breath that turns into an arched back and shifting thighs. “Up kind of early, aren’t you?”

“I…” he takes a first step forward, entranced, then another and another, “I needed a glass of water.”

“Well, it’s lucky you’re here now,” she says softly, guiding him to her with energy and body language alone.

“Is it?” He swallows thickly, staring hard as he reaches out and settles his hands on her, rubbing the soft skin of his thumbs into her hip bones. She moans oh so slightly, just a little hint of approval humming from the base of her throat. She can see the internal struggle plain on Barry’s face as he decides whether he needs to drag them up or down. In the end she allows him neither.

“Babe, I need your help.”

Distracted, his gaze snaps up to hers, pupils big and dark- even bigger through the glasses. “Do you?” he asks in a husky whisper, eyes opening a little wider.

“Mmhmm.” She hugs him close as she turns them to look over her shoulder together. “I can’t decide. Hair down?” She draws her hair to the side again, then twists it into a bun, leaving her skin bare for him except for the thin black elastics that form the outline of her lingerie. “Or up?”

He doesn’t answer, at last distracted past conversation as his hands wrap around her, feeling the satin finish of a strap under one hand and gripping a handful of her thigh in the other. “These are new,” he murmurs lowly, kissing the place where her neck meets shoulder. She gasps softly as the subtle scratch of stubble drags across her skin.

“A gift,” she murmurs, tipping her head back to give him more room. She lets her hair fall once more, and her hands slip under the plain white shirt he’d slept in to run over the soft warmth of his stomach. Her nails just barely scratch as she traces fingertips down through short hair.

He moves to kiss her, groaning quietly and rocking his hips forward until he nudges against her. He feels more that sees her smile, but he can hear the soft jangle of chain as her ears perk up. Then a hand is on him, stroking warm and steady as the other pulls him closer by the back of the neck.

His entire world narrows to her. Her warmth. Her touch. The close sound of her breathing and the smell of her hair. Hands soft from a lifetime of lab gloves and steady enough to cheat death carefully run down her back. He feels the smooth, hot vitality of her body, beating heart and quickening breath. The kiss stops but he keeps his eyes closed, brow to brow as they breathe together and his hands ease over her backside, careful not to harm the delicate material as he memorizes the sensation of it between his grip and her body.

“Barry…” she whispers, quiet even in the silence.

He has no words for her. The devotion in his answering kiss is prayer enough.

 


End file.
